


100 things #6 (Tomorrow People 1992)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [6]
Category: Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #6 (Tomorrow People 1992)

Adam stood staring across the turquoise colored waters that spread out around him in three directions. The water washing against his thighs was bathtub warm and moved with the same gentle slosh. Somewhere beyond his sight there were other islands both larger and smaller. Not being able to see any signs of civilization left Adam feeling isolated and safe. A strange combination of emotions that melded together surprisingly well. Even in the midst of his daydream kept an eye out for suspicious dorsal fins and floating jellyfish. Intellectually he knew the ship kept the waters safe, but the part of him that was a true son of Australia remained wary and alert.

When he had first broken out and landed in the sea just off of the island Adam had spent a lot of hours standing like this and staring at the horizon. When he wasn't working on honing his skills. The funny thing was that by the time he was able to teleport himself back to where he had come from originally the island had become his home. The only thing missing had been other people to share his new found powers with. That had changed when Lisa had broken out followed closely by Kevin and Megabyte. Ami and Jade had come later, in their own time. Which was how they did everything.

They were an unlikely group, comprised of people from three different countries. Their ages covered close to a decade with Adam on one end and Kevin on the other. Under different circumstances they probably would never have met let alone become friends. Yet here they were, pulled together by the call of something strange and exciting. The human race was evolving and they were on the forefront of what it was meant to become.

Adam turned his gaze once again focused on the shore. He waded leisurely through the water taking his time and letting himself be a part of the world around him. The sand above the water line was warm and he picked up his pace, heading for the ship that could barely be seen on the crest of a small hill. He could have teleported in. In fact, he usually did. But this time he chose to walk enjoying the slide of silica and crushed shells underneath his feet. Biding his time as he made his way closer. The others would be there soon and Adam was looking forward to seeing them again. But for the moment the island and all it stood for belonged solely to him.


End file.
